


Sometimes, love requires some work.

by Blue_Link13



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, Hot Skitty on Wailord Action, Seriously this is cursed, oh god why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Link13/pseuds/Blue_Link13
Summary: A a glimpse into the relationship between a Skitty and a Wailord.
Relationships: Eneco | Skitty/Whaloh | Wailord
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Sometimes, love requires some work.

**Author's Note:**

> Made in celebration of Hot Skitty on Wailord Action becoming a canonical tag.
> 
> Also, I'm calling out the Tag Wrangler chatroom, it's your fault guys. I hate you all, but I also love you.

Saying that they fell in love at first sight would be false. Skitty didn’t think much of when Brandon first caught Wailord, and the blue Pokemon didn’t think much of her new partners, but over time, they found each other enjoying the company their new teammate offered.

It wasn’t until after Brandon got though the league that they finally got together, confessing their mutual feelings while they were alone on the daycare, and they spent the rest of their stay basking on their newfound love.

A few years later, alone in the daycare again, Skitty was the one that brought up the idea of tasing a child, alongside his unsecurity with his ability to please his partner. They were fine with a purely emotional relationship, but he always felt that maybe Wailord wanted something that he would be unable to provide. After all, Skitty was so small, he was sure Wailord would be unable to even feel his member. But Wailord reassured him, and after a deep talk, they decided to try.

Consummating their relationship was magical for both of them, after figuring out the logistics, both Pokemon never felt as in love as they were while joining their bodies in such an intimate fashion, and they couldn’t be happier when, a week later, Wailord laid their egg, the expectant couple embracing together with their offspring, looking at the future with excitement and hope.


End file.
